


Arcano

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Ele peca perante suas promessas, você se vinga perante seu orgulho."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Arcano

Um tapa pode esfolar o interior de sua alma.

Um tapa pode significar o afastamento quase embutido.

Você vacila e ele soberba. Você entra em prantos e ele sorri entre lágrimas.

Amor desdém e insalubre. Tapa reles e abrupto.

Ele peca perante suas promessas, você se vinga perante seu orgulho. Mas você não tem a certeza do ato dele, e ele viu sua vingança.

Gritos ríspidos. Ele mente segundo você. Você bravata-o pela calúnia. Ele confirma sua inocência alarido. Você quase deixa seu corpo ser possuído pela cólera.

-º-

Uma portinhola pode representar a felicidade de um casal.

Uma portinhola pode significar a morte de um amor.

Ele entra em estado de prantos, e suas lágrimas são reles para você. Você entra em estado de furor. Ele sai do vosso apartamento, batendo com força a portinhola. Você olha para a mesmo com o barulho ainda ecoando em seus tímpanos. O seu redor fica lúgubre. Você se arrepende.

Descobre afinal que ele não fez tal atrocidade, porque como você o conhece tão bem, sabe que ele não choraria como chorou.

Ficou desvalido. A lástima penetrou seu corpo, brigando com a cólera. Enleou-se. Você se oprime.

Em apenas 24 horas você descobre que o ama. Em 38 horas você já pensa em suicídio. Em 48 horas você é internado por machucar-se. Você sente falta dele.

-º-

Um olhar pode desfalecer você de tal maneira que deseja morrer.

Um olhar pode significar a beleza do amor.

Ele entrou no cubículo e olhou-o de tal intensidade que preferiria nunca tê-lo conhecido.

Você abaixa a cabeça, acabrunhado, e ele já está tocando sua pele com inúmeras sardas – sardas que somente ele tem a paciência de contar, porque a cada dia, mais aparecem.

Ele sorri e você o adula. Enquanto tentam entender vossos sentimentos, você e Tom apoquentam-se.


End file.
